


5.

by Isimile



Series: Polyamuary 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Polyamuary 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: imagine person a and person b share a soulmate, person c, who neither of them know/have met yet. a and b aren’t soulmates themselves, but they end up bonding over having the same soulmate and become close friendsthey realize they have feelings for each other as well, and rather than shy away from it or feel guilty because they have a soulmate, they realize that, in any case, it’s gonna be the three of them for the rest of their lives anyway. and isn’t getting along like this a lot better than the alternative?so when c eventually meets them, a and b are a well-established couple, but they’re still both really glad to finally meet their soulmate and welcome them into their relationship





	5.

You weren’t actually supposed to show your soulmark to others, at least not until you towards the end of your time at Hogwarts, when you were ready to start looking for the person you are destined to marry. Seven years sharing a dorm meant that the students often at least caught a glimpse of each other’s marks.

They had been in their fourth year when Draco and Blaise realised that they had the same soulmark and had touched each other’s mark, curious about the effect the touch was supposed to have, the way it was supposed to change colour, from black to red. Nothing had happened. They had compared their soulmarks again. They were identical. It didn’t take them long to conclude that they likely shared a soulmate.

They bonded over it, over the knowledge that they had a soulmate, over the hope it represented for the future.

Of course, the soulmark wasn’t the only mark Blaise noticed on Draco.

“You took his mark?”

“I had to take my father’s place, with him in Azkaban. I have to prove myself on the mission he set.”

Blaise had taken in his grey skin, the dark circles under his eyes and the way his clothes hung loose on him. “What about...?”

Draco just shrugged. “They will have you if something goes wrong.” As far as he was concerned, the topic was closed now.

Blaise did not bring it up again but he also did not agree. When he found his soulmate, he did not want to start their life together by having to admit that he had let their other soulmate destroy himself. He knew Draco would not allow him to assist him on his mission but he could do small things, like making sure he ate and got at least some rest.

Draco didn’t draw attention to it but he was thankful for the support, both while he struggled with the reality of being a Deatheater and when Blaise returned as well for their eighth year, even though he had been at Hogwarts the year before and could have simply taken his NEWTS during the summer. Blaise was also there to listen to him as he struggled with letting go of what he had grown up believing. He was not really surprised when he realized that he had fallen in love with his friend.

He was surprised to learn that Blaise returned his feelings.

A few years later, when Draco had managed to become financially independent from his parents to start looking for their soulmate, Astoria Greengrass was surprised to learn that she not only had two soulmates but that they were dating each other. Joining an established couple was strange at first but they were more than happy to court her and show her how much they had been waiting for her.


End file.
